brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Books
The LEGO Company has released many books, but the majority of books have been released since 1995. Their earliest books were Idea Books, with ideas mainly for the core themes (Town, Space, and Castle). Since 1999, The LEGO Group have exclusively used DK Publishing, Inc. for all Books released relating to LEGO System. One of the first released by DK Publishing, Inc. in 1999, was the Ultimate LEGO Book: Discover the LEGO Universe by Kjeld Kirk Kristiansen. The LEGO Group has released many kinds of books, ranging from the aforementioned idea books to maze books and puzzle book to histories and storybooks. Maze Books The LEGO Group has released 5 maze books to date - four Planet Police Maze books and one Insectoids maze book. Every maze book is a series of mazes which are treated as a single maze, where you go through the entire book on one run, then retry again. Each maze book has various obstacles and means of scoring and you can be either the "good guys" or the "bad guys". In the Planet Police books, you are either a policeman or a criminal trying to capture criminals or steal objects and escape, respectively. There are four criminals per book, and each one has a base in one city and a target in another. The four Planet Police books can be connected to make a single massive maze, allowing the reader to capture a total of 16 criminals in one go. In the Insectoids book, the reader is either a Bilgen Bug or a Zotaxian. Puzzle books The LEGO Group has released 4 puzzle books to date - two Adventurers books, a Rock Raiders book, and a Castle book. The books have a story, around which a set of puzzles is given to the reader. The solutions are at the end. Comic books The LEGO Group has released numerous comic books over the years. Their earliest comics featured non-LEGO protagonists in a LEGO world and were distributed in various magazines. Many later comics came with LEGO sets, particularly in Adventurers and Rock Raiders Artworld UK comics Artworld UK (later Artworld Studios) did the comics for LEGO Adventures! Magazine. LEGO Media comics Two LEGO Media comic books have been released to date - a Rock Raiders book High Adventure Deep Underground, and a Knights' Kingdom book Medieval Mischief and Mayhem. Each book had a story running across more than 40 pages, with three double pages with large pictures where the reader was asked to count the number of various objects on the page. DK Easy Reader books The LEGO Group has, with Doring Kindersley, produced LEGO Easy Reader books, books which have a graded reading level that are intended for very young audiences. The first books came around in 2000, and they are still being produced today, albeit very infrequently. There are 19 in total. BIONICLE books The 9 year long theme BIONICLE has spawned many books over the years. Many BIONICLE story books, written by Greg Fashtey, have been released. BIONICLE comics, first given away freely in magazine form along with LEGO Magazine, were re-released in book form. In addition to that, unlike any other theme, there are numerous books about the universe, detailing the multitude of worlds, creatures, and characters in the universe. List of Books Adventurers * The Curse of the Mummy - An Interactive Puzzle Book * The Lost Temple - An Interactive Puzzle Book * 4133393 Adventurers Mini Comic Book 1 * 4133394 Adventurers Mini Comic Book 2 * 4133395 Adventurers Mini Comic Book 3 * 4133396 Adventurers Mini Comic Book 4 Agents * 4552862 Agents Mini Comic Book Alpha Team * 4171541 Alpha Team Underwater Mini Comic Book Arctic * DK Readers Level 3 - Mission to the Arctic Atlantis * Brickmaster Atlantis * The Menace From the Deep * The Quest for the Lost City Batman * LEGO Batman: Secret Files and Origins * LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide * LEGO Batman: The Visual Dictionary * LEGO Batman: Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic Book BIONICLE Movie Novelization * B180 BIONICLE: Mask of Light Movie Novelization BIONICLE Chronicles * B164 BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa * B172 BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok * B199 BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge * B706 BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks * B536 BIONICLE Chronicles Boxed Set BIONICLE Adventures * B310 BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * B329 BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire * B337 BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below * B478 BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui * B220 BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear * B239 BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows * B194 BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak * B216 BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika * B586 BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows * B594 BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap * BIONICLE Adventures: Volume 1 BIONICLE Legends * B608 BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom * B955 BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny * B048 BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play * B074 BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil * B058 BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno * B008 BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost * B009 BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit * BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall * BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle * KB608 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 1 * KB058 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 2 Graphic Novel Collection * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #1: Rise of the Toa Nuva * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #2: Challenge of the Rahkshi * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #3: City of Legends * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #4: Trial by Fire * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #5: The Battle of Voya Nui * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #6: The Underwater City * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #7: Realm of Fear * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #8: The Fall of Atero * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #9: Legends of Bara Magna * BIONICLE Graphic Novel #10: Power of the Great Beings (not yet released) Other Books * B156 BIONICLE: The Official Guide * B202 BIONICLE Collector's Sticker Book * B345 BIONICLE Metru Nui: City of Legends Guide * B031 Dark Hunters * B616 BIONICLE Encyclopedia * B011 BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts * 4506545 BIONICLE Guard the Secret Activity Book * 4506546 BIONICLE Island Poster Book * 4506547 BIONICLE Facts and Figures Sticker Activity Book * 4506548 BIONICLE Annual 2006 * BIONICLE: World * BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated * BIONICLE: Journey of Takanuva * 2851425 Makuta's Guide to the Universe * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn * BIONICLE: The Secret of Certavus * BIONICLE: Desert of Danger * BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui * BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide * BIONICLE: Journey's End Brickmaster * 2856077 Brickmaster Star Wars * Brickmaster Atlantis * Brickmaster Castle * Brickmaster City * Brickmaster Friends * Brickmaster Ninjago * Brickmaster Pirates * Brickmaster Ninjago: Fight the Power of the Snakes * Legends of Chima Brickmaster: The Quest for Chi * Star Wars Brickmaster: Battle for the Stolen Crystals Castle * 232019 Borgens Hemlighet (German Castle Mystery) * Castle Comic - The Robber Baron * Castle Mystery - An Interactive Puzzle Book * 50999 Knights' Kingdom II - Battle for Morcia Magnetic Adventure Book * 2200946 Knights' Kingdom - Medieval Mischief and Mayhem * Knights' Kingdom II - Quest for the Tower * 70230 Knights' Kingdom II - Search for the King * 70231 Knights' Kingdom II - The Grand Tournament * 70232 Knights' Kingdom II - The Dark Fortress * 50399 Knights' Kingdom II - The Lost Kingdom * B321 Knights' Kingdom II - Welcome to the Kingdom of Morcia: A Sticker Storybook * 4397880 Knights' Kingdom II Punch-Out Play Set - Adventures in Morcia * 79790 Knights' Kingdom II - The Quest for the Heart * 221216 Knights' Kingdom II - The Search for the Stolen Amulet * 8000076 Knights' Kingdom II - Find the Shield and Save the Kingdom - Jayko's Quest * Brickmaster Castle * Medieval Adventures - Troll Attack * DK Readers Level 2 - Castle Under Attack * DK Readers Level 2 - Defend the Castle City * Brickmaster City * Calling All Cars! * Escape from LEGO City! * Fight This Fire! * Heroes! * LEGO City Ultimate Sticker Collection * Work This Farm! * Jewel Thief * Spy Catcher * Ultimate Factivity Collection: LEGO City DUPLO * Bob the Builder - A Day At the Barn * Pirates (activity book) * 80 Pages of Fun * FK24 64 Pages of Adventures * Toddler's Colouring Book (Lion) (Elephant) * Toddler's Colouring Book (Elephant) * A Tale about a Princess * DK Readers Level 1 - Around Town * KL105 Zoo * KL106 Toddler's Colouring Book (Elephant) * KM14 Princess * KM15 Castle * LBO5 Family * LFB7 Little Cat * LFB8 Little Bunny Exo-Force * Book 1: Escape from Sentai Mountain * Book 2: Attack of the Robots * Book 3: Search for the Golden City * Book 4: Ghost of the Past * Book 5: Race to the Golden City * Secret of the Golden Tower * Collectors Guide * Activity Book * Sticker Book Fabuland * 5900 Set of FABULAND Books * 5901 Max & Edward All At Sea * 5902 The Missing Fireworks * 59066 Der rote Ball * 59067 Abenteuer im Dunkeln * 59068 Der Wirbelwind * b86fab1 Edward's Butterfly * b86fab2 The Birthday Present * b86fab3 The Burblies * b86fab4 The Troll in the Mountain * b87fabde1 Der heimliche Ausflug (The Secret Trip) * bbfdd1 Morty Sucht Arbeit * bbfdd2 Edwards Wolkenkratzer * bbfdd3 Harrys Abenteuerliche Nacht * bbfdd4 Cathys Geburtstagsparty * bbflh1 Lionel's Party / Edward and the Camera * bbflh2 Edward Gets the Hiccups / Wilfred's Treasure * bbflh3 Edward Joins the Band / Clive's Kite * bbflh4 Lionel's Car / Edward to the Rescue * bbflh5 Edward Tries To Help / Boris Gets A Scooter * bbflh6 Edward and the Big Balloon / A Robot for Max * bbflh7 Christmas in Fabuland * bbfsm1 Paul Papagei * bbfsm10 Nessie Nilpferd * bbfsm11 Doc David * bbfsm11e Doctor Dog * bbfsm12 Morty Maus * bbfsm13 Boris Bulldogge * bbfsm13e Boris Bulldog * bbfsm14 Bonnie Kaninchen * bbfsm15 Moe Maus * bbfsm16 Harry Pferd * bbfsm2 Cathy Katze * bbfsm3 Zensie Ziege * bbfsm4 Edward Elefant * bbfsm5 Donny Dogge * bbfsm6 Freddy Fuchs * bbfsm6e Freddy Fox * bbfsm7 Leo Lowe * bbfsm8 Doktor Louise Lamm * bbfsm9 Percy Bar * fabb03 L'anniversaire de Caline * fablb01 Lionel Lion's New Car * fablb02 Morty's New Job * fablb03 Edward's Skyscraper * fablb04 Catherine Cat's Birthday * fablb05 Henry's Night Out * fablb06 Billy Bear's Holiday * fablb07 Ricky at the Restaurant Friends * Brickmaster Friends * Friends Forever DK Readers Level 3 * LEGO Friends Special Edition * Welcome to Heartlake City DK Readers Level 4 * LEGO Friends: A Day in Heartlake City * LEGO Friends: A Puppy Tale * LEGO Friends: A Treat for Goldie * LEGO Friends: Andrea Takes the Stage * LEGO Friends: Let's Go Riding! DK Readers Level 2 * LEGO Friends: Lights, Camera, Girl Power! * LEGO Friends: Olivia's Rainbow * Meet the Friends * LEGO Friends: New Girl in Town * Ultimate Sticker Collection: LEGO Friends * LEGO Friends: Dolphin Rescue * LEGO Friends: Character Encyclopedia * LEGO Friends: Perfect Pets 4 Juniors * 4244697 Pirates Captain Kragg Mini Comic * 4244699 Pirates Captain Redbeard Mini Comic * 4330157 Coloring Fun Book with Jack Stone * 4181591IN Coloring Jack Stone Coloring and Activity Harry Potter * Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter Ultimate Sticker Collection * Harry Potter Sticker Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World Idea Books * Idea Book No.2 * 3 Ideas Book No. 3 * 200 Idea Book * 200 Idea Book II * 220 LEGO Playbook * 221 Idea Book * 222 Building Ideas Book * 225 Building Ideas Book No. 2 * 226 Idea Book * 238 Idea Book * 239 We Build With LEGO * 239 The Big LEGO Book * 240 Idea Book * 241 4.5v Idea Book * 242 Big Model Book * 243 Make More with LEGO * 250 Idea Book * 260 Idea Book * 697 Idea Book * 4006 Brick Tricks: Cool Cars * 6000 LEGOLAND Idea Book * 7777 LEGO Trains Idea Book * 8888 Idea Book, Technic * 8889 TECHNIC Idea Book * 8890 TECHNIC Idea Book * 8891 Designers Idea Book * 970687 Team Challenge Upgrade Kit * B100 Crazy Action Contraptions Indiana Jones * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Prima Guide * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Prima Guide Knight's Kingdom II * B321 Welcome to the Kingdom of Morcia Sticker Book Legends of Chima * DK Readers Level 2 - Legends of Chima - Tribes of Chima * DK Readers Level 3 - Legends of Chima - The Race for CHI * Lions and Eagles Activity Book * LEGO Legends of Chima: The Secret History * Ultimate Factivity Collection: LEGO® Legends of Chima * DK Readers Level 3 – LEGO Legends of Chima: Heroes' Quest LEGO Universe * 2856027 LEGO Universe Prima Official Game Guide Mindstorms * B506 Mindstorms NXT Idea Book: Design, Invent and Build * B565 Jin Sato's LEGO Mindstorms: The Master's Technique * B915 Maximum LEGO NXT: Building Robots with Java Brains Monster Fighters * DK Readers Level 2 - Meet the Monsters * DK Readers Level 3 - Watch Out, Monsters About! Ninjago * Ninjago Brickmaster * LEGO Ninjago Brickmaster: Updated and Expanded * The Power of Spinjitzu * The Selected Pirates * Brickmaster Pirates * Brickbeard's Treasure Racers * LEGO Racers Racing Track - Activity Book with Stickers * LEGO Racers Speed Track - Activity Book with Stickers Rock Raiders * B5458 Readers Level 4 - Race for Survival * Rock Raiders - An Interactive Puzzle Book * 2200945 Rock Raiders - High Adventure Deep Underground * 4124816 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book * 4124817 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book * 4124818 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book * 4124819 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book * 4124820 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book * 4124821 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book * 4124822 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book * 4124823 Rock Raiders Mini Comic Book Space * Encounter at Ice Station Odyssey * Insectoids Invasion - An Interactive Puzzle Book * Space Adventures - Mars Alien Attack * DK Readers: LEGO Rocket Rescue * 5909 Space Comic - The Unknown Galaxy * 5920 Space Comic - The Kidnappers from Swamp Planet Star Wars * LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * LEGO Star Wars Heroes Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Prima Guide * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Prima Guide * LEGO Star Wars Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars Villains Ultimate Sticker Collection * LEGO Star Wars Ultimate Sticker Collection: Choose Your Side! * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Prima Guide * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Prima Guide * Save the Galaxy! * 2853402 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * 2853508 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary: Updated and Expanded * 2856077 Brickmaster Star Wars * DK Readers Level 1 – LEGO Star Wars: A New Hope * DK Readers Level 2 – LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * DK Readers Level 3 – LEGO Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Studios * 4156678 Mini Comic Book 1 * 4156679 Mini Comic Book 2 * 4156680 Mini Comic Book 3 * 4156681 Mini Comic Book 4 Super Heroes * DK Readers Level 1 - Ready for Action * DK Readers Level 2 - Super-Villains Town Jr. * DK Readers Level 1 - Secret At Dolphin Bay * DK Readers Level 1 - Trouble at the Bridge Toy Story * Build your own Toy Story Adventures! (Promotional with some Shop@Home orders) Other * LEGO Official Annual 2011 * The LEGO Book * LEGO Search and Find Activity Book * Standing Small: A Celebration of 30 Years of the LEGO Minifigure * 204 The World of LEGO Toys * 810001 50 Jahre LEGO Stein * 810002 50 Years of the LEGO Brick * 810003 LEGO Collector's Guide * 810004 LEGO Collectors Guide - Premium Edition * 2851103 Brickjournal Issue 10 * 2856027 LEGO Universe Official Prima Game Guide * 2856195 LEGO Minifigure Ultimate Sticker Collection * B542 The Unofficial LEGO Builder's Guide Annuals * LEGO Official Annual 2011 * LEGO Official Annual 2012 * LEGO Official Annual 2013 See also * Portal:Collectibles and Merchandise Category:LEGO Category:Books Category:Idea Books Category:BrickMaster